Ilvermorny: a ferrets hideout
by malohipie
Summary: Draco Malfoy escaped to the United States, carrying a horcrux. Hermione must find him, so she sets out for the most typical place a ferret might hide: Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


It was the middle of the night when Hermione silently apparated to Kings Cross Station. She received an Auror Patronus half an hour ago, instructing her to discreetly but very quickly meet with the Order. Kingsley Shacklebolt was already there waiting, a crumpled paper in his hand. By the dark look on his face, it was an urgent matter indeed. The Order of the Phoenix finally obtained information regarding the secret whereabouts of Draco Malfoy.

Draco wasn't just a teenage Death Eater; he was wanted by both the death eaters and Aurors for the possession of a valuable horcrux. Draco's father conveniently gave it to Draco right before being sent to Azkaban. Lucius Malfoy could care less about his sons safety, as long as the horcrux survived. The only one who truly loved Draco was his mother.

Narcissa never appeared on the day of her husband's trial. Many witches and wizards thought it was out of pride. Even the Daily Prophet reported her absence as pure denial that her family was ruined. It was rumoured that Draco avoided the event all together, so as to not give the Ministry any reason to revoke his pardon. It was a miracle to be pardoned at all. Only Draco's age and Snape's backing saved him from being sentenced to Azkaban along with his dad.

No one at all realized the true reason why Narcissa had missed the trial. While everyone was busy covering the news of her husband's conviction, it was the perfect day for her son to make a silent escape. She used whatever political ties she had left to smuggle her son out of the country. What better place than this so called "land of the free"?

So that's where Hermione would go. To this supposed land of the free.

"Miss Granger. We haven't much time for pleasantries so I'll get right to the matter. Draco Malfoy has escaped to the States. The MACUSA somehow granted Malfoy refugee status. Whether by Imperius curse or political Malfoy connections, the MACUSA allowed Malfoy into their country. One thing is certain, the MACUSA don't know that the boy is the one carrying a horcrux." Kingsley spoke as he walked a bit faster than his usual stride. Hermione briskly followed him down the crosswalk, employing all her efforts to not interrupt him. They both glanced left and right every few seconds.

"Where are Harry and Ron?" Hermione whispered. Her mind spun with a million questions that threatened to interrupt Kingsley at every turn. The most important one being: where are her friends and why aren't they here? Had they already left for America? The three were still preparing to leave Hogwarts to begin the horcrux hunt before Hermione had been summoned here. It's impossible to be separated at this key moment.

"Please remember that Mr. Potter is Harry Potter. Ron is a Weasley. You surely know that Ron's family is part of The Sacred 28 Pureblood Families in Europe. They're basically household faces, everyone in the world knows who Harry and Ron are. There's not enough poly-juice in the world to hide that." Kingsley sighed, watching Hermione furrow her eyebrows while lost in thought.

"So I'm the only one that has any chance of slipping through to the US, without being noticed." Hermione quickly realized. Kingsley gave a short nod. They walked past 9 ¾ until they reached a large brick wall right before the beginning of platform 10. Platform 9.999 was the final Wizarding column of King's Cross. The bricks appeared newer and more neatly stacked than the other platform columns. Kingsley gave the bricks a few taps with his wand as the wall widened to reveal a crest with a multitude of moving flags.

The crest gave way to elegant letters: "Platform 9.999. International Wizarding Travel Alcove."

Kingsley took in a deep breath before sending Hermione off. He looked at her, feeling slightly sorry that so much was placed on the shoulders of a teenage witch. She looked straight at the wall rather than at Kingsley. After a moment of silence, Hermione finally made eye contact.

"What's the plan." Hermione stated. It was a half question, but more of a command. She'd gotten used to nearly 7 years of running all over the place just to overcome the impending dooms of You Know Who.

"You're headed to Massachusetts. We have information that Malfoy was last seen around Mount Greylock. You'll need a safe place to stay once you land. Upon arrival to the States you are to exit the Alcove platform and immediately board the Greyhound Bus. It's similar to the knight bus: it'll take you directly to Mount Greylock, Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." There was an awkward pause and Hermione didn't reply at all.

Kingsley decided to continue. "Headmistress Alfalda Scamander of Ilvermorny school has agreed to receive you as a transfer student. You'll be sorted into an Ilvermorny house and allowed safe boarding there." Kingsley finished. Hermione finally choked at her own breath.

Ilvermorny. Ilvermorny!? She blinked 20 times, before repeating the name to herself. This mission was growing more and more absurd.

"Do-..do you expect me to go to school?" Hermione bit back an incredulous tone. Merlin's Beard. Yes she has a strong inclination toward books but did everyone think she had gone mad? Attending school. At a time like this.

"You'll only stay at Ilvermorny temporarily, until you find a lead to Malfoy's whereabouts. We need to keep you as safe as we can. Ilvermorny is as safe as it gets. This is your travel ticket, it's under your new name" Kingsley placed the already crumpled papers in her hand. He aimed his wand at Hermione and the Hogwarts crest on Hermione's robe replaced itself with the crest of Ilvermorny. Her black robe turned into a shade of chocolate brown. Her frizzy hair smoothed itself out into an impossibly smooth, dark raven color. The Order certainly made every precaution to subtly conceal her. "I could've done this myself, you know" Hermione half bit and half smiled at the alterations of her new appearance. She looked like a Yule-ball version of herself, except slightly more dazzling.

"Remember. Everyone needs to think that you've left Hogwarts to hunt Horcruxes with Harry and Ron. The two have been assured that you're meeting with the Order right now, and that you're safe. We will fill them on your whereabouts at the right time." Were Kingsley's final instructions before he Apparated away. Hermione wondered how long it would be before Harry and Ron stopped listening to the Order and set out to find her. She hoped it would take a long time. They must remain focused on their hunt. She stood staring at Platform 9.999. "Wits." She told herself, as she imagined a ferret. Where could Malfoy be?

Hermione bit her lip as she gingerly walked toward the brick wall. She hoped that this would be a lot like crossing Platform 9 ¾. Unfortunately the bridge to platform 9.999 was absolutely nothing like crossing 9 ¾. As soon as Hermione passed the magical barrier she was swept away by a horrendous tornado. The blinding yellow wind flung her back and forth for what seemed like days. It felt worse than portkey and floo powder combined. Luckily the storm eventually slowed down. It hurled poor Hermione around some more, just for good measure. Then the wind promptly spit her out with a large thud. Hermione fell out of the sky and landed straight into a seat of what looked like a muggle airplane.

"Ah! Miss Hermina La'Grange. Welcome to Wiz Flight 974. We are glad to be of service" A cheerful witch in light purple robes approached her. The flight attendant's robe held a golden snitch emblem, which flickered happily around her shoulder. She subtly flicked her wand and seatbelts strapped Hermione down. The plane ticket flew out of Hermione's hand and into a box the attendant carried with her.

When everyone had finished falling from the invisible sky and into their seats, the airplane darkened. "Please remember to place your belongings overhead, and to tuck your wands safely in your robes until we have reached flying altitude. One. Two. Two point nine nine nine. Three! Off we go!" A voice from overhead bellowed as the plane began to turbulently rumble.

The plane didn't move forward and it never left the ground. At least, it didn't appear to lift off. Hermione was thankful that it wasn't even moving. Her stomach was still recovering from the dramatics of Platform 9.999. After about 5 minutes the rumbling plane stopped rumbling. Hermione thought that perhaps there was something that needed to be checked before they departed. She was oddly surprised at how international wizard travel resembled muggle travel. Airport. Planes. Luggage. However, she looked outside the window to see that they had completely arrived at the States. The plane hadn't moved at all. The lights brightened as the pilot once again bellowed.

"Here we are! Welcome to the United States, Massachusetts. You may now take out your wands. Those wishing to travel to Chicago may enter terminal 777. I'd take a broom if I were you. That flight leaves in 7 minutes. Once again we apologize for the delay, and hope you enjoy your stay!" the intercom promptly shut off as Hermione was swept away in a crowd of wizards rushing to leave the plane.


End file.
